A Tear full of Sadness
by SkittleFerret
Summary: One year before everyone's big adventure, Only to Balthier this adventure will prove more demanding and Penelo won't even understand why. BaltierXPenelo ¦Chapter 4 now up¦
1. The Harsh Sands

**AN: **I have started so many Fanfic's; I have actually written this short sentence more than enough times. This is my first FanFic (That'll be posted) so, if I seem a little off, let me know, and I'll do my best to change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the Characters, though I may just be getting a job for Square Enix. (Fingers crossed)

**¦A Tear full of Sadness¦**

**-¦1¦-**

**¬Penelo**

Once again, Penelo was on an errand for Migelo, This particular errand would change her life… at least for now. It would however; change her opinion on some people and also bring out the side of her she'd been shutting away for years.

The Dalmasca Estersand, A place full of wolves and little cactus like creatures known as Cactoid's or Cactite. They're harmless enough, even the large reptile like creature, known as the Wild Savrian, roaming aimlessly, was quite harmless, of course that didn't mean Penelo wanted to engage it in a fight, for she would surely meet her end. The wolves were one to look out for, hostile and aggressive, attacking without warning, like mindless zombies, knowing nothing but the thrill for the kill of survival. Penelo only fought against them when needed. She didn't believe in purposely killing the wolves, who, only want to survive and out here in the harsh sands, fighting for survival was really all they could do.

Being like a barren wasteland, The Estersand's were always hot, however today, the weather was close to scorching. Penelo, equipped with some water, her dagger and a few potions, made her way rather slowly towards her destination. The heat being almost unbearable, she continuously sipped at her water, only to find her mouth dry a moment later. Her clothes and hair were matted down with sweat, her bangs clung to the sides of her face and her clothes, drenched in sweat clung against her slender body in the most uncomfortable way. _'Contact in Barheim Passage, Penelo… Find him, Penelo'_ she thought bitterly as Migelo's words echoed around in her head.

Reaching the small outpost, Penelo retreated under a tree and into the shade, here she would rest a little ad restock on her water, which was nearly empty. She had only moved through one area, but with the weather being so hot, it was draining her of her energy. Being careful in the errand for the same reason she was excited. For this was the first time, Migelo had asked her to actually go out of Rabanastre and meet with a contact. Did this mean he was starting to trust her? She had yet to watch his shop, but she did almost everything else.

Could this one errand be the start of a stable job for her? Maybe she could get Migelo to take on Vaan, Vaan didn't like shop work, but he could do the errands, like the one she was on now. Collecting things and speaking with contacts. This thought made Penelo laugh silently to herself. Vaan? Working? Not in this life time! Distracted with her thoughts, Penelo didn't notice the Viera heading out of the small inn, A Viera, such an unusual sight; they were a race that manly kept to themselves. Their dress code was very different to that of a Hume, Bangaa or even that of a Moogle. This Viera was no exception, her attire consisting of well placed armour. Her skin a chocolate brown and her hair, white in colour and long, with slight curls. She was indeed beautiful. As all Viera were.

Finally looking up, Penelo noted the Viera, more importantly, the fact that the Viera seemed to be travelling with a Hume. Penelo studied the Viera closer, yes, she was definitely travelling with a Hume, they were talking as friends would. Moving her attention to the Hume, she then studied him. His hair short and brown in colour. His eyes however were rather confusing. They seemed daring, careless and playful, and yet caring, as though he would put others before himself. Of course this was all from sitting a few feet away.

Penelo stood and brushed the sand from herself, or as much as she could, due to her sweaty clothes, the sand seemed to have glued itself in place. Heading over to the inn keeper she found herself standing a foot of two away from the Viera, while speaking with the inn keeper herself. He'd promised Penelo some water and she had accepted his offer and was now collecting, after all, in this heat, water was like life and death.

The inn keeper excused himself and headed inside for the water, leaving Penelo outside to wait and not intentionally overhearing bits of the Viera's and Hume's conversation.

"…Passage?" The Hume asked, as though thinking, his gaze travelled to Penelo and flickered back to his companion "Ah, Yes! Of course, why in Ivalice would he want to live in a place like that, I'll never know!"

His Viera friend nodded and placed a hand on her hip. Her well formed hip. Viera were always beautiful, slender bodies. Curves, long legs, mature yet gorgeous faces and fine hair. Sometimes it just didn't seem fair, Penelo thought to herself, while trying not to look over and actually look like she was listening.

The Viera shifted her weight from one leg to the other and answered her friend. "He may have found content within the damp walls"

Penelo soon found herself gazing into the Hume's eyes, what a wonderful colour, hazelnut brown, so tempting they were, that she found herself thinking of how much they reminded her of chocolate and how satisfying the taste would be melting in her mouth.

Caught in her thoughts once more, Penelo jumped with a start as the Hume she had been gazing at, had moved towards her, his eyes set on hers.

"My Dear, I wonder as to why you are gazing in my direction?" He asked her politely, his voice charming and those playful eyes now fixed on her intently.

Penelo flushed a soft shade of pink and tore her eyes from him to the ground "I-I…" she started, but couldn't think of a good enough excuse to give him, she certainly wasn't going to tell him, she'd just daydreamed about letting his chocolate eyes melt in her mouth. He'd think she were crazy.

The Hume smiled "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked her again, in the same charming tone. He waited for a moment, letting his eyes wonder, gazing over her quickly, before returning back to her eyes.

Penelo's gaze dropped to the floor. This man, was certainly older than her, but by how much? No… she didn't care, nor did she care, that his gaze had moved over her, most likely eyeing her up. Then she remembered. The state she was in, sweaty and most likely not smelly to good and the moment. This made her feel even more embarrassed. Without looking up she heard the man chuckle.

"I apologize, for my rudeness, let me introduce myself, I am known as Balthier" he said, trying to spark a response. Penelo knowing he was waiting for her answer, looked up at him and smirked.

"I'm not supposed to speak with strangers" she told him bluntly, though her smirk remained.

Balthier chuckled again and nodded "I agree, If I see any strange gentleman befriending you, I'll be sure to invert the attention else where" He replied

Penelo raised an eyebrow at this man, did he not get it? She didn't want to give him her name. Unfortunately for her, the Inn keeper returned, smiling as always and very friend.

"Ahh, I didn't know this man was a friend of yours Penelo, If I had known, I wouldn't have charged them" the old man said, unaware of what he had just done.

Balthier smiled to Penelo and shook his head "That won't be necessary, I'd rather pay for the good service, I received during my stay" he told the old man "Just as I was saying to Penelo here" he added.

Penelo narrowed her eyes to Balthier, but it was no use, he had won… for now. Turning on her heel, she faintly thanked the old man for the water and headed away from the inn and towards the next clearing. She really had to get this errand done, and the less she saw of 'Balthier' the better, she didn't know why, but even though, he was handsome and well spoke, something about him just didn't seem right. Maybe it was the fact his eyes being daring, careless and playful, contradicted themselves by being caring. She wasn't completely sure what it was, but for now, she'd blame it on that and forget all about him, she would properly never see him again anyway. So nothing to worry about. Right?


	2. Head Hunter with a Purpose

**AN: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm happy you all liked the first chapter. I actually wrote it at work in my spare time. Funny that, sitting behind customer services with nothing to do, and suddenly think, I know, I'll write a story on FFXII! Oo but still. Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the Characters

**¦A Tear full of Sadness¦**

**-¦2¦-**

**¬Balthier**

"Damn this blasted heat" Balthier's well spoken voice cursed. He'd mentioned this fact more than once, and to tell the truth, it was starting to annoy Fran, his Viera companion. Balthier's thoughts of Penelo having left him hours ago, now he was more concerned of getting to the Barheim Passage and out of this heat.

Fran didn't seem affected by the heat, even though she was covered in armour. Balthier guessed that was an advantage to the lack of clothes she had. Balthier wiped away the thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and quickened his pace, Fran quickening hers to keep up.

"If you rush, you will tire easily and be of no use in battle" She stated to him, Balthier who didn't really care, continued at the pace he was at, muttering something about the fiends here being weak.

Fran rolled her eyes at her partner, not even letting a sigh of frustration escape her lips. Balthier however slowed only when the mine was in sight, looked to Fran, who hadn't even broken into a sweat. This in turn made Balthier think, Did Viera has some ability to cool themselves in this kind of heat? Were they even capable of sweating? Come to think of it, he'd never seen her cry either.

Balthier had been travelling with Fran for quite some time now. He knew most of her habits and he knew that she rarely showed him emotion, but when she did, it was usually hard to handle. She'd been angry and excited, even depressed, but never sad. Why? He was sure Viera could feel sadness; they just never liked to show it. This then made him think of that subject more, what if he didn't realise and Fran spent her nights crying herself to sleep. Another thought, he'd never seen her sleep. All these things bounced around inside Balthier's head and he realised he didn't know Fran as well as he thought.

"Balthier?" Fran asked, now standing infront of him, sensing something seemed to be troubling him, she was curious as to what that was. When he didn't answer, Fran shifted her weight from one leg to the other and sighed. Waving a hand infront of him to get his attention she called his name once more, her voice a little louder than before. Balthier snapping back into reality, smiled.

"Fran, after we get what we've come for, how about we spend some time together?" he asked her. Fran looked taken aback by his request and just stared at him, before giving him a rare smile and nodded.

Balthier flashed her a dashing smile and continued to walk towards the mines. Fran followed as always, but stopped short, her ears twitching, sniffing the air she spun around to face the opposite direction in which they were heading. Balthier having turned around when he'd heard Fran stop looked to her, wondering what she was sensing.

"Balthier.. Trouble.. Fight or run? " She asked him, her hand quickly snatching her bow from it's holder, as she grabbed an arrow, ready to draw it. Balthier was always surprised how quickly Fran managed to ready herself for battle. Waiting for his answer, Balthier pulled his gun from his holster and smiled. This was surely enough of an answer, not that it would have mattered, for before they would have had a chance to run, A Hume ran towards them, sword at the ready, she swung it from left to right in an upward direction, aiming for Balthier, who had dodged her attack, and knocked her to her knees.

"Elexus" He said simply and sighed "How long are you going to chase me?" he asked her. The girl, around the age of 20, cursed at her misfortune and stood, her long black hair plaited, tied with some string and a dark green feather. Brushing the sand from her dark pants and light brown baggy sleeveless pullover, she glared at Balthier, who returned her glare with a look of boredom.

Balthier still waiting for an answer was just about ready to leave, putting his gun back into it's holder, he nodded to Fran, who just as quickly as equipping herself, set her bow back in it's place and put away the arrow, she hadn't used. Fran placed herself at Balthier's side, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Elexus.

"You fool! I won't ever stop chasing you, not for the price that's on your head!" she snapped. Balthier raised both brows as if impressed. Impressed the bounty on his head was enough to make this girl chase him around the world. Fran steeped towards the girl, who tensed slightly. Not much, but enough for Fran to see.

"You have been following us for days.. If you carry on, we will have to force you to retire" she said, her voice calm, as it was when she always spoke. Elexus flinched and took a step back, the calmness of Fran's voice when giving out threats was then them being shouted.

Balthier stepped forward and nodded "She is right, we can't have a head hunter following us all day, we really have a lot of important things to do" she told her

Elexus jerker her head towards him and was strongly tempted to lunge at him, but instead bit off her words as she spoke "What? You mean steal! Like you did to my father! His in Nalbina Dungeon, because of you!"

Fran moved away from her, it was true, they stole their fair share, But truly, they were merely collecting the things that were own to them. Balthier didn't so much as show any hint of guilt and this annoyed Elexus. Fran was the first to speak after the awkward silence that had just fallen over them.

"Return to your home.. If I see you near us again, attempting to kill, I will kill you myself." She said, her voice usually cold. This made Balthier look to his friend and the thoughts about her and the Viera started once more in his head. Elexus however had taken the hint and was stomping back towards Rabanastre.

Fran and Balthier continued to the Barheim Passage, none speaking, Balthier lost in his thoughts once more. Fran looked over to him and again, gave the barest hint of a smile. She had noticed by spending time with him that he wasn't as selfish as he made out to be, rather like he was playing a part of some grand play and he was the leading man.


	3. Balthier, my Hero?

**AN: **Ok, sorry, I haven't updated this sooner, wait, what am I saying, it's been like a week, anyway, It would have been sooner, but I had company, but now that his back in the US, I can continued and update sooner. Thank you all for the reviews I had, I loved them. As always.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the Characters, though it would be so cool.

**¦A Tear full of Sadness¦**

**-¦3¦-**

**¬Penelo**

Wandering through the sands, Penelo couldn't really think straight, apart from what it would feel like to be inside the Barheim Passage, the cold stony breeze. This thought brought a smile to Penelo's face. At least that was one other thing to look forward to.

As she made her way over a sand dune, her smile faltered and eventually fell into a scowl, who was standing just fifty feet away from her, Balthier and his friend. Penelo raised an eyebrow as they seemed to be busy exchanging words with another Hume, who didn't look happy.

Not being able to hear them, she took a step back and headed around the dune, to stay away from them as much as possible. That however didn't work, as the female Hume they had been speaking with came storming over the dune, glaring at Penelo, but continued on her way, muttering to herself. Penelo watched the Hume and could only assume she had asked Balthier something and he had refused her.

_That selfish bastard! _She thought to herself glaring at the sand under her feet.

Penelo's head shot up when she heard a chuckle aimed at her. Penelo glared more then she liked and placed her hands on her hips "What do you want?" she snapped.

Balthier chuckled to himself again "So, we met again…" his voice trailed off as if trying to remember her name, causing Penelo to feel disappointment, for an unknown reason. Fran noted the look of disappointed in the girls face and looked to Balthier, who had now turned his attention to a Wild Savrian. His only thoughts were the fact they never came into this area, and they weren't hostile, but this one seemed to attacking wolves rather then defending itself.

"Penelo" Fran said finally, Penelo looked to her and raised an eyebrow in question. "That's your name, Balthier didn't forget" she added to her sentence causing Penelo to flush a soft shade of red.

"No time" Balthier said, turning back to the girls, casting Fran just one look, she had once again equipped herself with her bow in the graceful way, which only took more then five seconds. Only capable for a Viera of course.

Balthier then looked to Penelo "Penelo… where are you headed? If for the passage then join us now" he said simply, pulling his gun from its holster. Penelo sighed and nodded, not sure why the need for weapons was important she drew her dagger.

Before Penelo knew it, the Wild Savrian was upon them, snapping its jaws in a terrifying way. Penelo gasped, frozen to the spot. "Penelo!" Balthier shouted while taking the odd shot at the thing. Fran took a quick glance to Penelo and shot a look to Balthier then resumed firing arrow after arrow at the Savrian.

The Savrian headed straight for Penelo, picking her out to be the easiest prey. Snapping it's jaws shut, it howled in pain as one of Fran's arrows pieced the back of it's neck. Penelo still cowering in the place she'd started looked up as the Savrian pulled itself infront of her. Its jaws open wide showing her a mouthful of very sharp teeth. Without thinking Penelo grabbed her head, closed her eyes tightly and soon found the ground as she sank to her knees.

"Penelo! Get out of the way!" Balthier called to her again, but seeing no response in the frightened girl. _Damnit! Nothing but trouble! _He thought as he made his way towards her. His gaze set on Penelo, but his ears listening to the snapping of the Savrian's jaws, as Fran bombarded it with arrows.

Gathering her courage, Penelo opened her eyes and stood only to be thrown to the side, as Balthier clutched her waist moving her out of the way of the Savrian, and doing a very good of it. Only moments after Balthier had moved Penelo, did the Savrian's snort hit the sand with a thud, Penelo looked to the Savrian and then to Balthier, who seemed a little out of breath.

"Thanks.." she murmured, Balthier shook his head and grinned "Not at all, just be a little more careful next time" he told her. Penelo nodded and got to her feet once more. A big mistake on her part, the Savrian deciding it wasn't through with his prey, snapped at Penelo, lifting it's large head, Penelo caught of guard, shrieked and fell backwards, loosing her footing she fell over the edge of the cliff.

Balthier rushed to the cliff's edge, clutching the edge Penelo looked below her, she could see the Passage now clearly, _I didn't think the edge was this close..._ was her only thought. Looking back up, she saw Balthier, the sunlight casting a golden glow around his form making him look gorgeous, blushing slightly she cleared her throat "Some help please"

Before Balthier could answer, he turned back to Fran, she was fine, as always, but the Savrian still not giving up, began to charge at Penelo and himself. Fran took this opportunity to charge the Savrian, rushing forward, she thrust her shoulder against it's stomach, causing it to lose balance and eventually fall off the edge.

Penelo watched almost in slow motion as the Savrian fell past her, she also watched as it's tail came up, smacking the Cliffside causing some of the sand to break away, including the bit Balthier was leaning over and she was clutching. Looking back to Balthier, he seemed to have a knowing look upon his face, as though he too knew what was about to happen, reaching Penelo's hand, he pulled her up closer to him, wrapping his arms around her in a protective way as he fell to meet her. Drawing her knees to her chest, Penelo wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees, before closing her eyes, she heard Balthier muttered to her "You'll be fine"


	4. What if I have to Fight her?

**AN: **Thank you for your Reviews, more so to ChapinaYuli23, who pointed out that the end of Chapter 3 was a little hard to understand, So I've edited it, if you didn't quite get the gist of it, reread the ending. Hopefully, it'll make more sense now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the Characters, though it would be so cool.

**¦****A Tear full of Sadness****¦**

**-¦4¦-**

**¬Balthier**

Coughing through the clouds of sand, Balthier, still holding Penelo in his arms, loosened his grip, as he moved to set her down and off him, he winched and a sharp pain shot through his right side. Penelo stirred now and look up, quickly she pulled away from him, feeling her cheeks grow warm. However as she watched him, she noted the look of pain on his handsome face and frowned "W-what's wrong?" she asked him.

Balthier sat up and winched again, grasping his side, when he withdrew his hand, it was covered in a warm red liquid. Penelo gasped at the sight of his blood "You fool, I would have been fine, now you're hurt" she scolded him. Balthier chuckled to himself "I only did what I thought was right" he answered, ignoring the pain. Penelo rolled her eyes and muttered the very basic incantation for the first level white magik, Cure. As the words flew from her mouth, a bluish white glow seeped from her hands, pressing her hands against his side, she felt the blood flow cease and then stop. His wound closing, however it would leave a scar and he'd feel pain in that side for a good few days after.

As Penelo withdrew her hands from his side, Balthier caught one and brought it to his lips, planting a small kiss upon the back of it. "You are most kind" he told her. Penelo snatched her hand away from his grasp, the idea of him kissing her, unbearable and here she was thinking he was a nice guy, when really he was a flirt. "Yes well, that's only for breaking my fall and nothing else" she snapped and stood. Balthier frowned, but followed suit and stood, the dust from the sand had settled now and it seemed the Savrian had a nasty fall, lying twisted on the floor, its large eyes wide with no life. Dead.

"He was a nasty piece of work" Penelo said to herself as she walked past him and towards the Barheim Passage. Balthier followed, his usual cockiness gone. Holding his side, he was grateful for the healing, but it still hurt. Watching Penelo from behind he quickened his pace to walk beside, carefully stepping around the corpse of the Savrian.

Balthier and Penelo stepped in the entrance of the Passage and were greeted with the cold breeze. Penelo moaned quietly to herself as the breeze swept passed her, cooling her. Balthier liked the sensation but showed no sign of such a thing. "Penelo… might I ask as to why you're here?" he asked her, turning his back on her and looking up the cliff they had just fallen from, It was rather high, but not to dangerous unless you landed wrong, the Savrian being the perfect example of such a thing.

Fran stood atop the cliff, watching Balthier and Penelo, with her heightened senses she could most likely hear them as well, Balthier took this chance to call up to his companion.

"Fran! Find a safe route down and meet me in the Passage" he said, Fran nodded and then vanished from his sight as she set out what was asked.

Penelo had been about to answer him, when he'd called to his friend. Was her company not enough that he couldn't even wait for her answer? And an answer to a question he had asked. The nerve! Balthier now looking to Penelo and sighed "Sorry, please. I asked you a question" he said to her as if reading her thoughts. Penelo however rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, very much like she had the first time they had met.

Balthier smiled to himself and followed Penelo deeper into the Passage. Walking by her side again he tried to think of something to say, but chances were she'd just ignore him anyway. This frustrated him, He'd never met anyone who didn't show the slightest hint of attraction for him, apart from Fran of course, maybe that was why he was so drawn to her. Because she wasn't interested in him, He'd always thought Fran was different, but now after meeting Penelo, seeing her only blush in embarrassment or if it was really called for and showed not signs of interest, but hate.

"I'm here to speak with a contact for my employer" Penelo said breaking the silence between them, causing Balthier to look up with a start. "I see" were his only words,

Penelo rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "God... You are so annoying!" she snapped. Balthier smirked now "Am I?" he asked her "I've never noticed" he added, rather sarcastically. Penelo just glared at him "This pleases you doesn't it!" she snapped again, her voice rising.

Balthier said nothing and sighed, this response led Penelo to think she was right about him, if only she knew. "I really can't believe I have to be stuck here with you!" she screamed. Balthier sighed again "You really don't understand, But I'll humor you, let's say I take pleasure in annoying you, what are you going to do? Scream again and cause this passage to collapse?" he asked her.

Penelo looked at him, his eyes seemed to be daring her to scream again, but behind that seemed to be something else... Like sadness… was he really sad? Penelo looked to the floor "Sorry" she said and flushed a soft shade of pink in embarrassment. Balthier shook his head "Don't be" he said to her and smiled "What is that name of the contact you need to speak with?" He asked her. Penelo raised her brow at the change of topic, but said not more about it, only answering the question he had asked, "His name is Albert Dallas."

Balthier stopped in his tracks "Albert Dallas? That's who I have come to see." He said to her. Penelo stopped and turned to look at him, "You? Why?" Balthier waved a hand out in front of him as he explained, "I have to speak with him about an ore he found. Why do you need to see him?" Penelo narrowed her eyes at Balthier "I have to collect a package from him..." Balthier nodded "As long as we aren't here for the same reason, I'd hate to find us both on different sides. Penelo frowned "What do you mean?" Balthier shrugged, "Do you know what the package contains?" He asked her, this was where Penelo realized what he was saying.

"You'd steal it from me, if that ore was in the package he's going to give me?" She asked him, though it was obvious that the answer was yes.

"Don't take it personally, Penelo, I'm just here for the ore and nothing else it would be a waste for me to go back without it."

Penelo frowned and her brow's knitted, "And what about me? Huh? What about the errand I'm on? You just expect me to go back without the package and tell Migelo it was stolen! I'm sorry, But this errand is important to me, if you try to steal the package, then you will have to fight me for it!"

Balthier's eyebrows rose and he nodded, "Very well. If what you are collecting is what I seek, then we fight."

Balthier spent the next couple of minutes, thinking about what 'would' happen if Penelo was collecting the ore he was after? He didn't want to fight her, But did he really have a choice? Not really.

Drawn out of his thoughts, but the rattling of something and foul smell of something dead. He stopped in his tracks and noted that Penelo had stopped just after himself. Her eyes were wide and focused on a single spot in the tunnel. Balthier moved his gaze to where hers lay and saw what she had seen. Stumbling out of the shadow was a small pack of Skeleton's. A few looked like casters and confirmed such a thing, when they began to throw shadow bolts towards Penelo and himself. Penelo ducked one, as she did she found a boney hand emerging from the ground reaching for her ankle. Snatching her legs out of reach of the hand, she pulled out her dagger and stabbed it through the palm. Balthier had pulled out his gun and drew a second, shooting down the skeleton's one by one, but it was no use, they just kept coming, up through the ground like before. Thankfully, they didn't reproduce using the bit's Balthier was shooting off them or Penelo hacking away with her dagger. Balthier soon realized if they stood and fought any longer they would both lose they lives and grabbing Penelo by the arm, began to drag her away from the fight, But it was too late, The skeleton's had piled into this small tunnel and the foundations were weak enough as it was, small rocks began to floor down the walls and from the ceiling.

"Balthier!" Penelo cried as she saw the passageway crumbling around them. Balthier spotted a large crack in the wall, large enough to fit one, maybe two adults in. "Penelo! Get in there, go on, I'll be right behind you." Penelo did as she was told and slid into the crack, moving further into it as she could, turning her head to face the passageway they had just come from, she saw Balthier slip into the crack, a second before the roof fell in and they were cast in darkness, listening only to each others breaths and the crumpling of rocks, still falling.


End file.
